Owlwing's journey
by Crow's Feather
Summary: One night Blackkit stumbles across a loner kit abandoned by it's parents, knowing they share a similar past they forge a great bond and also a great destiny... (Rated T for minor violence)
1. Prologue

_**So I'm trying out with story writing? Is it good? Is there any areas for improvement?**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It was a stormy, wet, night in the Thunderclan camp, all the cats but one were sleeping calm fully in their nests; this one cat that was awake was a young kit named; Blackkit who slipped away into the darkness of the forest looking for an adventure.

'I shouldn't be doing this!' he fretted,

Remembering Rosestar's speech about the wild rogues living deep in their territory, so as the torrential, downpour continued to shower upon him, he decided to give in to instinct and head back towards the camp.

As Blackkit pushed his way through a thick, clump of bracken he heard a quiet mewling coming from the hollowed out log to his left.

'Huh?' he squeaked,

The mewling grew louder as he continuously padded around the old, mossy, log; eventually he gave in to curiosity and poked his head inside the log.

'Hello?' he mewed 'Is anyone ther-'

A terrified mew interrupted him

'P-p-please don't h-hurt me!'

'I'm not going to' Blackkit replied in a soft voice, 'I'm going to have to take you back to my camp though'

'N-no I hear stories about t-the savagery of those beasts!'

A small ginger kitten emerged from the darkness.

'We're not savages!' Blackkit protested at the small cat's remark, he continued 'Just please! Come with me, the clan will make you feel safe and you won't have to stay in this cold!'

'O-okay then' The smaller kit replied.

As Blackkit pushed through the gorse tunnel a thunderous, booming voice erupted right next to his ear.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' The voice screamed.

' _Uh oh'_ Blackkit thought as he shrivelled in fear.

 _ **Woop, prologue complete. YAY.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ooh, look at me another chapter already woop, listening to Mr Brightside and drinking tea while writing this. Leave a review if you enjoyed or for any developmental feedback.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Rosestar looked angrily at Blackkit,

'So, I have to REPEAT myself?'

'N-no Rosestar'

By now most of the clan was crowding round the two cats, murmuring amongst themselves,

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk,'

'Kits!'

'What has Blackkit done?' Petalkit asked curiously,

'Shhhh' her mother replied.

'So where have you been?' Rosestar asked again,

'I was e-e-explo-'

At that moment there was a rustle as the ginger kit stepped into the camp, every head whipped around towards the kit, there were a few shocked expressions and a few surprised remarks.

'Who's this?' An elder croaked from the front of the crowd,

'I found him in a hollow log while I was exploring!' Blackkit mewed proudly and puffed out his chest despite only having been terrified a few moments before.

'He smells like one of those rogues!' The same elder mewed again,

'I thought they stayed further into the forest?' A brightly coloured cat mewed,

'Everyone calm down! Rosestar and I will take care of this, everyone back to your duties!'

This time it was Blackkits father, Smokewhisker the Thunderclan deputy who spoke.

As the crowd dispersed Rosestar turned towards Blackkit, the ginger kit and Smokewhisker,

'Everyone to my den now. We'll talk more there,'

Inside the den Rosestar, whom had sat down in her nest asked,

'So Blackkit, who is this?'

'I don't know..' Blackkit mewled,

'Exactly so why bring him into the camp? For Starclan's sake Blackkit!' Smokewhisker mewed.

'Smokewhisker I do not permit that language in my den or in the presence of a kit'

'Sorry Rosestar,'

'So who are you?' Rosestar asked,

'I don't know who I am, all I remember is that I.. I woke up inside the log and a few minutes later Blackkit found me'

'Ugh, there's nothing we can do about that, but we can't abandon a kit into the forest with those rogues around. We're going to have to let you join the clan.. if you want to of course,'

'Ye-'

'Before you jump to answers, remember you will have to remain loyal to the clan and the warrior code, it may sound strict but you get to share meals with the clan, share in clan gossip and train alongside Blackkit and his siblings,'

The ginger kit thought for a while…

'I want to join the clan!'

'Yay we get to train together!' Blackkit mewed excitedly,

'Smokewhisker I want you to share the news with the clan, I will announce the kit's name tomorrow at the naming ceremony,'

'Yes Rosestar' The deputy replied.


	3. Chapter 2

**Churning out more chapter because I'm bored..**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

'-he shall now be known as Owlkit and will be sharing a nest with Blackkit, Petalkit and Barkkit'

As Rosestar finished addressing the clan, roars of outrage met her announcement.

'Another mouth to feed?'

'He doesn't have warriors blood!'

'What if he's a rogue's kit?'

'Hush!' Rosestar mewed confidently from the highrock,

'You will accept Owlkit as a loyal member of this clan, you will support him and he will support you, feed him and he will feed you. He has agreed to these terms in his ceremony'

Some cats in the crowd grunted and began to murmur among themselves.

'Right, everyone gather around for today's duties!' Smokewhisker continued,

'I will go on border patrol with: Toadfur, Shadepaw and Featherpaw. Also on the hunting patrol…'

Blackkit ran over to Owlkit,

'Congrats!'

'Thanks' Owlkit replied sheepishly

'I'm going to show you to your new nest!'

'Not before you eat!' His mother called,

'Ugh, fine come on Owlkit!'

They bounded over to the fresh-kill pile where a few cats were gathered round eating and sharing tongues. Blackkit picked out a large bird and mewed to Owlkit.

'This is too much for me we should share it!'

Blackkit took a bite into it and pushed it over to Owlkit,

'Take a bite'

Owlkit took a bite out of it,

'Mmm it's.. delicious' he mewed as he spat out a feather.

Once they had finished the bird they buried the bones and Blackkit padded over to the den and mewed,

'This is our den Owlkit, come inside'

Blackkit and Owlkit padded into the den where they found Blackkits mother, Dapplelight and his siblings tucking into a mouse. Blackkit sat in his nest and told Owlkit,

'You can have the nest next to mine,'

'Okay, goodnight.'

' _Today hasn't been all bad, the clan's really nice well.. most of them anyway.'_

 **Review if you enjoyed! I love the support and take in all constructive feedback. Hope you enjoyed this relatively slow chapter :D**


End file.
